Dope(d)
by Hatsune Miki
Summary: SB100, mindcontroller ciptaan Park Chanyeol dicuri. Baekhyun bertugas menyelidiki namun justru menuntunnya kembali pada konflik pribadi. /"Kita pahlawan."/ "Hentikan! Kau menjijikan!"/warn: yaoi, gore; xover: bts, blackpink


1

Seoul, Korea Selatan. Di ruang 53 apartemen kelas tinggi White Leaf, sepasang kekasih tengah berbaring bermandikan cahaya mentari. Pagi telah menjelang dan keramaian kota cukup untuk membangunkan mereka, lebih dari alarm yang kini berdering menanti pemiliknya bergerak. Dengan gusar, Byun Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai alarm itu.

Tapi karena posisinya yang berada di pinggir ranjang, Baekhyun nyaris terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai karena kurang seimbang. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum itu terjadi, kekasihnya yang berbadan lebih besar sempat merengkuh pinggangnya.

Byun Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya yang terpejam erat karena ketakutan. Kedua netranya membulat dengan lucu saat menyadari keberadaan tangan orang lain di pinggangnya. "Y-Yeollie? Kau sudah bangun?"

Pria bertubuh besar itu hanya tersenyum masih memejamkan mata. Dasar. Semakin besar tubuh seseorang, semakin malas dirinya bergerak. Baekhyun mencubit punggung tangan pria bermarga Park itu dengan keras. Park Chanyeol mengaduh dan langsung menarik tangannya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku??"

"Aku harus berangkat kerja, bodoh." Baekhyun berjalan tertatih ke lemari baju kemudian mengambil kemeja biru muda dan celana katun biru dongker. Menggantungkannya di samping lemari.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang~" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, lalu tersenyum. "Kau tetap yakin pada hubungan kita?"

Baekhyun duduk di ujung kasur, berseberangan dengan Chanyeol. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan, memperlihatkan kedalaman cinta masing-masing. Cinta yang dibalut ambisi menyelamatkan dunia.

Chanyeol menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kita saling mencintai, dan bukan hanya itu, kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia."

Baekhyun tampak bersemangat, "Ya! Tidak akan ada overpopulasi karena tingkat kelahiran tinggi! T-tapi..."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol duduk di ranjang dan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lucu pada Baekhyun yang malu-malu. "Oh! Kau ingin punya anak?"

"Uh-uwhaa!? I-itu...aku...mmnh..." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah di balik poni tebalnya.

Chanyeol mendekat, mencolek pipinya. "Kita bisa kok. Bagaimana kalau mengadopsi anak-anak panti asuhan?"

Mata Baekhyun bersinar, "Ya! Dua atau tiga? Ah~a-aku ingin 5! Dan yang paling bungsu itu perempuan!"

"Bagaimana kalau 10? Tapi semuanya laki-laki."

Baekhyun terkejut. Wajahnya memerah lagi. "K-kenapa?? A-apa k-kau ingin mereka...s-seperti kita?"

"Bwahahahaha! Tidak! Aku membebaskan mereka untuk jadi lurus atau belok. Yang jelas kalau 10 anak..."

"Ya?"

"Mereka bisa tanding basket antar saudara," jawab Chanyeol dengan raut lucunya. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian mengambil paksa selimut Chanyeol. "Cepat bangun dan berangkat kerja!"

"Ahahaha! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan-jangan...sebenarnya kau ini belok sepenuhnya? Apa-apaan itu?! Incest? Bwahahaha!!"

"T-tunggu apa yang kau bilang?! Aku...aku tidak ber—"

Bunyi 'beep beep' pada telepon rumah mereka menghentikan cengkerama pagi itu. Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih terbahak, mengecek telepon.

"CHANYEOL!!"

"Ada apa, sayang?" jawab Chanyeol dengan santai sambil bermain game di hape.

"Ada panggilan telepon tadi malam, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Hmhm~ coba tebak karena desahan siapa sampai suara telepon pun tidak terdengar~" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memerah lagi. Dia kesal karena hari ini pacarnya sangat menyebalkan. "Huh, tebak juga siapa yang membuatku mendesah seperti itu. Hmm, oh! Mereka meninggalkan pesan." Baekhyun memutar kotak pesan itu.

Chanyeol menguap ngantuk dan berniat tidur lagi. Toh hari ini dia akan ambil cuti. Proyek sebelumnya telah dihentikan dan proyek baru masih 1 minggu lagi. Begitu yang ia pikirkan hingga Baekhyun muncul tergesa-gesa di ambang pintu. "Sehun bilang ada hal gawat yang harus kau lihat secepatnya!"

Secepat kilat, Chanyeol menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung hanya dengan boxernya.

"H-hei harusnya aku dulu yang mandi!!" teriak Baekhyun merasa didahului.

Pusat Penelitian Ilmiah kota Seoul atau CSRS (Center of Scientific Research of Seoul), adalah cabang paling bawah dari WHO yang bertempat di ibukota Korea Selatan. Gedung dengan luas yang nyaris menyamai lapangan sepakbola itu dibangun sebanyak 10 lantai dan 2 lantai bawah tanah. Lokasinya berada di pinggiran kota yang sepi karena memiliki objek percobaan yang berbahaya. Dikelilingi oleh tembok lapis tiga dijaga ketat. Hanya mereka yang sidik jarinya terdaftar boleh melewati gerbang itu. Begitu juga dengan ruang lain yang membutuhkan pengamanan ketat.

"Namun begitu pun, masih bisa terjadi pencurian? Hah, ironi..." ledek Chanyeol dalam gumaman.

"Chanyeol." suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Lewat sini."

Park Chanyeol mengikuti pria berkulit putih susu itu. Tinggi mereka tidak terpaut jauh namun pundak juniornya sering membuat iri. Menyebalkan, pundak Oh Sehun jauh lebih lebar darinya. Untung Baekhyun bukan cowok gampangan yang mudah tergoda. Pasalnya, Sehun adalah kepala keamanan yang bertugas melindungi semua proyek dalam organisasi itu. Jabatan yang tidak main-main dan membuatnya sering bertemu Baekhyun juga.

"Apa ini..."

Chanyeol terperangah. Pemandangan tidak sedap disajikan padanya. Ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah, loker nomor 212, terbuka.

Bukan hanya itu. Seorang penjaga terduduk di sana dengan tangan terpelintir ke atas, mati.

"Seseorang membunuhnya dan memaksa jempolnya untuk membuka loker ini." Sehun mulai menjelaskan. "Loker ini tempat penyimpanan objek percobaanmu bukan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari mayat itu, melihat ke arah lain, "Ya. SB100 yang dihentikan pengembangannya."

"Untung ukuran pria besar sepertimu, bukannya kau terlalu penakut? Heheh," ujar seseorang. Astaga. Itu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Kim Taehyung, saudara kembar Baekhyun. Wakil Sehun yang selalu mencemooh Chanyeol karena menganggapnya tidak cocok dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku memang takut mayat dan apakah itu masalah bagimu?" balas Chanyeol. "Maksudku, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan cinta 'kami'?"

Taehyung memutar matanya. Bosan. "Kau selalu menghubungkannya dengan itu. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau cemburu. Pfft, adik kembar yang menyukai saudaranya send—"

"Diam!" ancam Taehyung, "Aku tidak keberatan memposisikanmu sama seperti penjaga ini!"

"Kau berani membuat Baekhyun sedih dengan membunuhku? Mana yang lebih penting? Jangan egois!"

Giliran Sehun memutar matanya. Entah mengapa, dia melihat hubungan mereka sudah cocok disebut kakak-adik ipar. Tapi dia masih memendamnya sampai sekarang karena tidak mau memperumit perasaan orang lain.

"Alat buatanmu dicuri, Chanyeol," gumam Sehun.

"Ya."

Sehun menghela napas. "Sebagai pembuatnya, tentu kau tahu bahaya alat buatanmu sendiri itu kan?!"

"Tidak."

Taehyung mengambil kesempatannya untuk mengolok-olok, "Itu lah kenapa proyekmu dihentikan. Bweee!" Kemudian pemuda itu lari.

"Taehyung!"

"Chanyeol!!"

Park Chanyeol terdiam. Dia langsung menghadap ke arah Sehun lagi. Dia tahu seberapa menyeramkannya orang putih ini setelah menaikkan volumenya. Ada dua kemungkinan, memberinya ceramah panjang atau menatapnya tajam dalam diam.

Sehun membaca lagi kertas di genggamannya. "SB100 adalah alat yang dibuat untuk menghantarkan listrik kejut sebagai perangsang syaraf. Benar?"

"Y-ya..."

"Ia juga mengalirkan obat penenang jika tabungnya diisi. Benar?"

"Ya..."

"Awalnya berhasil digunakan pada penderita depresi berat. Namun karena masih belum stabil, tegangan yang diberikan bisa membunuh manusia. Benar?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Cairan penenang keluar berdasar besar setrum yang ditembakkan. Kalau tegangannya besar maka..."

"Pasien bisa mati...aku tahu semua itu, Sehun."

"Apa benar sudah semuanya? Apa kau sudah membaca laporan terakhir?" tanya Sehun sambil membolak-balik kumpulan arsip.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Sehun selama beberapa detik. Namun akhirnya dia ingat. Sebelum resmi dihentikan, SB100 sempat dicobakan lagi pada manusia normal. Tapi hingga sekarang, Chanyeol belum menerima laporannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menunjukkan salah satu kertas ke hadapan Chanyeol. "Mind-controlling. Mengerti?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Dia membaca laporan itu baik-baik. "...Dengan pengaturan tertentu dan digunakan saat subyek dalam keadaan tidur, akan menurunkan kesadaran dan mengalihkan kontrol pada orang lain...apa ini?!"

"Subyek ini dikenai SB100 dalam keadaan tidur. Berdasar data ini, kesadarannya berkurang dan dengan sedikit sugesti dari orang lain, dalam hal ini adalah 'bangun dan baca novel ini', dia mengikutinya dengan baik!"

"Aku...menciptakan alat mengerikan?"

"Lebih mengerikan lagi, alat itu dicuri."

Chanyeol dan Sehun bertatapan. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai bergerak.

"Emmmnnnghh!!!"

Byun Baekhyun melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya sambil mengeluarkan suara yang agak ambigu. Do Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Dia berujar, "Baekhyun, kau tahu kalau semakin hari suaramu semakin ambigu?"

"Hhehh?!!"

"Yahh, sepertinya terlalu banyak seks dengan Park Chanyeol membuatmu lupa bagaimana cara bersuara dengan normal."

"S-sssssseks? K-kamu bilang apa?!" Baekhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Aku mau makan siang!"

Setelah bilang begitu, tiba-tiba saja muncul pemberitahuan di dekstop Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. Baekhyun mendesah kesal dan mengangkat telepon di mejanya. "Ya, dengan Byun Baekhyun."

Beberapa saat mendengarkan telepon, mata Baekhyun langsung membulat, penuh keterkejutan. Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran, dia melirik hal yang Baekhyun catat.

'Pembunuhan, hotel Alicia, kamar 34'

"Holyshit!? Baek—"

"Sst, ini kasus rahasia. Ayo ke sana!"

"Hah? Aku juga??"

"Cepat!"

Dua pria cantik itu mengambil jaket khusus mereka dan pergi ke TKP. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mengemudi karena dia yang punya mobil. Selama perjalanan, mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan kebingungannya dan Baekhyun pada ketakutannya.

Mereka berdua adalah bagian dari Hubungan Masyarakat CSRS, seksi Investigasi. Tugas mereka adalah menyelidiki kasus-kasus dalam kota yang berkaitan dengan CSRS.

Ketika sampai di TKP, mereka berdua mengangguk pada Sehun. Sehun berujar, "Maaf mengganggu waktu makan siangmu. Kenapa Kyungsoo di sini juga?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Heheh...maaf, dia supirku."

"A-apa?!" timbrung Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Sehun mengerti. Sudah beberapa kali setiap Baekhyun mendapat tugas rahasia, Kyungsoo juga hadir sebagai asistennya. Mereka benar-benar sahabat karib.

"Setelah melihat TKP kalian bisa makan siang," ujar Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis dan bergumam, "Kurasa setelah ini nafsu makanku malah hilang."

Mereka masuk ke kamar 34 hotel Alicia. Pemandangannya pun seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Sekumpulan orang dengan masker dan sarung tangan bergerak mengambil jejak dalam TKP. Beberapa pelayan dan seorang resepsionis diinterogasi dalam ruangan yang sama.

Namun begitu melangkah lebih dekat pada korban pembunuhan, aura yang Baekhyun rasakan semakin mencekam. Seorang pria dengan mata terbelalak, telanjang bulat, terbunuh dalam posisinya yang seperti baru saja ejakulasi. Ah, dia terbunuh dengan bagian kanan kepala meledak akibat peluru pistol.

Mengerikan.

"C-chanyeol?" Namun baru beberapa saat Baekhyun terpatung, dia sadar keberadaan orang lain di TKP. Dia kekasih Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi yang saat ini memakai setelan kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Menampilkan lengan kokohnya yang sibuk menulis di buku kecilnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala. Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Hai."

"Ah, kau di sini juga? Tidak biasanya..."

"Haha." Chanyeol memasukkan bukunya ke saku, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan bolpoin yang sudah tertutup. "Awalnya aku dan Sehun akan pergi mengurusi kasus kami sendiri. Tapi sambil menyelam minum air, ternyata ada kasus lain yang berhubungan juga."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, pembunuhan ini melibatkan SB100?"

"Begitulah. Setelah ini, ayo makan siang bersama!" ajak Chanyeol dengan riang.

Baekhyun langsung diam. Tidak seperti saat dia berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Selama di tempat kerja, dia hanya membicarakan pekerjaan. Tidak yang lain. Profesionalismenya cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol sering gelisah, mempertanyakan apa Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi karena sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali melihat korban.

Dia bergidik membayangkan jika hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya saat berhubungan badan dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun membisiki Chanyeol, "Dia sepertimu."

"Hah?"

Sehun menunjukkan foto di ponselnya. "Seorang homoseksual. Saat ini ukenya dirawat di rumah sakit karena shock."

"HEHH?! D-dia imut..."

"Jih, jangan bilang hal yang menjijikan." Sehun langsung menutup hapenya. "Lagipula kau sudah punya Baekhyun."

"Hahaha, maaf maaf."

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol sempat merasakan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, "Hahh... ayolah. Segera tunjukkan bagian mananya yang berhubungan dengan SB100?!"

Sehun teringat, "Oh iya benar juga. Aku belum menjelaskannya." Pria yang setia memakai jas putih itu berujar lagi, "Lihat ke tembok ini."

"Hmm?"

Sebuah tembok yang menghadap arah datangnya peluru, mengalami retak melingkar. Namun yang mengejutkan bukanlah retakan itu. Melainkan kertas tertempel dengan tulisan SB100, yang angka 0 pertamanya berlubang akibat peluru.

"Sebelumnya, tempat ini untuk menggantung cermin," ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau bilang, pacar si korban dirawat di rumah sakit?!" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Chanyeol terkejut. Sehun menjawab, "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Tahan dia sekarang!!"

Tapi baru saja otak Sehun berputar mencerna keinginan Baekhyun, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"SAKSI MENGHILANG!"

\--Bacod corner--

Halo~ gimana nih hehe awalnya mau kubikin drama hurt aja tapi kebablasan mystery :"). Oh ya biar kujelasin buat yang bingung. Singkatnya gini, Chanyeol ilmuwan, Baekhyun investigator, Sehun kepala keamanan, Kyungsoo investigator juga. Mereka satu tempat kerja, CSRS, badan penelitian cabang dari WHO, badan kesehatan dunia.

Oh yes oh no aku bingung harus nulis gimana soal Taehyung. Aku gak terlalu ngerti sifat member BTS kalo dlm fanfic, tp cuma Taehyung yg mirip Baekhyun n cocok jd sodara kembar gomenasai buat yg gak suka. Gak usah baca

Pengen masukin Blackpink juga. Tapi enaknya siapa dan jadi apa? Pro atau antagonis?

Btw udh liat fto2 nikahan mbaknya Chanyeol? Uuu~ so cuteee kapan tuh adeknya nyusul~

Cukup sekian dulu deh bacotan saya. Takutnya kepanjangan malah jd php.

Kamar Tidur, 18.39, 17 Oktober 2018, saat angin sore meniup hilang kepenatanku terhadap sekolah.


End file.
